


Natal (Im) Perfeito

by chanyfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAEKSOODAY2020, CEO Byun Baekhyun, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Cute Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, DESAFIOBSL, EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Mary Sue, OT9 (EXO), Oneshot, Slash, natal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyfire/pseuds/chanyfire
Summary: Baekhyun era azarado, ele sabia disso, tudo podia dar errado em uma fração de segundos quando o assunto era ele, mas tudo que ele queria era dar o melhor natal de todos para seu namorado, porém nem depois de fazer sete simpatias, ter rezado pai nosso vinte cinco vezes, ter pesquisando milhares de vídeos na internet e quase ter entrado em contato com um coach, o azar não quis abandonar ele de jeito nenhum.BAEKSOODAY2020 | DESAFIOBSL
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: BAEKSOO DAY 2020 - Desafio Amigo Secreto





	Natal (Im) Perfeito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delightts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/gifts).



> Enfim aqui estamos com mais uma, dessa vez com um desafio incrível que a Baeksoo Land nos proporcionou.  
> Eu adotei o plot #7 "Baekhyun havia prometido um natal perfeito para Kyungsoo, mas devido a uma nevasca horrível e um apagão, os planos dele foram para o espaço" meu amigo segredo é delightts e eu espero do fundo do meu coração que você goste está simples mas foi feito com muito amor ❤️

Eram 7 da manhã quando Baekhyun acordou. Ele não costumava acordar tão cedo, mas era uma data especial; era 24 de dezembro. Finalmente a data mais aguardada por ele havia chegado, finalmente era véspera de natal. 

Ele levantou com cuidado para não acordar o namorado, que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, com a boca aberta — o que Byun achava a coisa mais linda no mundo, mas o que ele podia fazer se era apaixonado em cada detalhe dele? Pensou, inclinando-se para deixar um pequeno beijo nos lábios ainda adormecidos.

Aquele seria um longo dia para o advogado, o natal era a data mais importante do ano para ele desde que se mudou com Kyungsoo para o Canadá. Um pouco antes disso eles estudaram na mesma faculdade; o Byun cursava Direito enquanto o Do cursava Biologia. Podia ser bobo, porém ele nunca tinha acreditado em amor à primeira vista até o momento em que se conheceram em uma festa no bloco de Medicina, uma vez que ele não conseguiu tirar o sorriso em formato de coração da cabeça. Ele teve que acreditar em amor à primeira vista, afinal, tinha acontecido com ele bem ali.

Eles foram se conhecendo e, em um ano de amizade, eles começaram a namorar escondido — pelo menos por parte de Kyungsoo, já que, diferente da família dele, que era um pouco liberal e tinha lhe aceitado do jeito que era, a família de Kyungsoo não podia nem sequer sonhar sobre sexualidade do garoto. E foi com muito esforço que completaram um ano de namoro sem que a família Do soubesse do tipo de relação que tinham; para eles os dois eram só amigos, mas foi no Natal que tudo deu errado.

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo estavam no shopping, aproveitando um tempinho juntos de forma amorosa, visto que era a única oportunidade deles naquele momento e foi tudo muito rápido, aconteceu no banheiro. Byun não conseguiu se controlar e deixou um pequeno beijo nos lábios do namorado, tão rápido que não pareceu ser o suficiente para nenhum dos dois, então ele deu outro beijo — um pouco mais longo dessa vez… E durante anos ele se culpou por ter feito aquela maldita escolha.

De repente, foram interrompidos por um flash forte de câmera, pertencente ao primo de Kyungsoo, que os olhava com um nojo tão óbvio que nem tiveram como inventar alguma desculpa. O Do tentou explicar, mas Seonho foi horrivelmente cruel, chamando-o de bicha e dizendo que iria expôr aquelas fotos para os tios. Quando ele saiu do banheiro, Kyungsoo ainda tentou correr atrás, mas o garoto sumiu na multidão, deixando seu namorado desolado para trás.

Era difícil esquecer o jeito que Kyungsoo o olhou, ele estava tão desesperado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e as mãos tremendo enquanto Baekhyun o puxava para um abraço. Eles se abraçaram forte como nunca tinham feito antes, e o Do se desfez de tanto chorar em seus braços. Após isso, foram para a casa do Byun, e Kyungsoo ignorou todas as chamadas de sua mãe — ele claramente não estava pronto para aquilo. Mas foi inevitável atender em algum momento. 

Baekhyun se lembrava muito bem que 40 minutos depois, Kyungsoo decidiu voltar para a própria casa, batendo o pé dizendo que o Byun não podia ir junto, apenas para ligar chorando e pedindo para ele ir buscá-lo. Depois disso, o relacionamento de Kyungsoo com a família só foi piorando, a tal ponto que decidiram juntar dinheiro e se mudar para o Canadá após se formarem, em busca de um pouco mais de paz. Mas mesmo depois de tudo que o biólogo passou, ele ainda sentia a falta da família, especialmente no Natal.

Era por isso que Baekhyun sempre se esforçava todo Natal para deixar Kyungsoo feliz. O namorado era sempre muito cuidadoso consigo, sempre o mimava demais, então não era mais do que sua obrigação deixar os natais dele mais felizes.

E aquele Natal prometia ser ainda mais especial, pois depois de anos juntos, Baekhyun planejava dar um grande passo na relação. Ele iria pedir Kyungsoo em casamento. 

Não que isso fosse mudar muita coisa na vida dos dois, afinal, eles já estavam casados de certa forma — moravam juntos há tanto tempo que até precisava parar para contar. Ele só queria oficializar, então tudo tinha que ser perfeito e, para isso, se organizou por meses. Tinha tudo para dar certo.

Sua mente estava viajando, pensando na caixinha escondida no guarda-roupa, quando sentiu sua cintura ser rodeada por braços.

— Hum, você tá cozinhando... Nossa, isso é novo. 

Baekhyun sorriu assim que a risada rouca do namorado assoprou a pele sensível de seu pescoço, provocando arrepios por toda a região.

— Pra você ver que milagres de natal realmente acontecem.

— Eu nunca duvidei disso. — Kyungsoo deixou um beijinho na pele arrepiada. — Mas a que devo a honra de ser mimado dessa forma, meu amor?

— Bem, hoje é véspera de natal, lembra?

Baekhyun terminou de cortar algumas frutas e virou para o namorado, envolvendo o pescoço dele com os braços e deixando um beijinho rápido na clavícula; fazendo ele rir gostoso. Como amava aquela risada.

— Verdade, quase me esqueci. Acho que você ter falado a semana inteira sem parar sobre isso, dizendo que preparou uma grande surpresa pra mim e que vou ficar maravilhado, não foi o suficiente.

Baekhyun gargalhou, realmente ficava insuportável quando estava animado. Riu mais ainda quando Kyungsoo começou a beijar seu pescoço, iniciando uma pequena guerra de cócegas dali.

Baekhyun queria ter aquilo para sempre, queria fazer Kyungsoo feliz para todo o sempre e logo esse sonho se tornaria realidade. Tudo seguiria o plano e seria perfeito.

❄️🎁❄️

Ou talvez nem tudo seguisse o plano.

Na TV passava uma notícia sobre a nevasca muito densa que caía sobre a cidade. Tudo estava parado e, graças a ela, alguns lugares estavam sem luz. Aquilo era ruim, muito ruim.

Baekhyun andava desesperado pela sala, com o telefone na orelha, enquanto Kyungsoo não estava entendendo nada — decidiu parar de tentar entender quando Byun saiu do apartamento, parecendo bem irritado.

— Moça, como assim o restaurante não vai abrir mais? Eu tinha feito uma reserva.

Baekhyun tentava se manter calmo, só podia ser castigo dos céus. Como que aquilo estava acontecendo justo no dia que pretendia pedir Kyungsoo em casamento?

— Me desculpa, nós realmente não temos opção, a nevasca está muito intensa e não é seguro sair de casa.

— Tudo bem, entendo. — Ele suspirou derrotado. — Me desculpe se fui rude, eu havia planejado o dia de hoje, mas está tudo dando errado e isso acabou me estressando. Mil desculpas.

— Está tudo bem, senhor, eu entendo de verdade. Nós podemos reservar uma mesa para outro dia, com a sobremesa por conta da casa.

— Obrigado, irei aceitar.

Baekhyun olhava pela janela do prédio, batendo o pé no chão. Estava nervoso, desapontado e com vontade de chorar.

— Tudo bem, iremos enviar tudo para o seu email, então só vai precisar preencher o formulário com a hora que o senhor vai querer a reserva, tudo bem?

— Sim.

— O senhor pode reagendar a qualquer momento. Mais alguma coisa, senhor?

— Não, obrigado.

— Então, se é só isso... Tchau, senhor, e obrigada pela preferência.

— Tchau, eu que agradeço.

Baekhyun olhou para a neve branca que caía no chão, observando como tudo parecia coberto por ela e soltando um suspiro desapontado. Aquele dia estava sendo um desastre. E agora, o que faria? Encostou a testa na superfície fria da parede, tentando, de alguma forma, fazer os pensamentos fluírem, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi centralizar sua dor de cabeça.

Ele entrou no apartamento e viu o namorado sentado no sofá, com os braços cruzados enquanto esperava por ele. Kyungsoo usava um terno preto e sua gravata estava solta, e o advogado ficou alguns segundos admirando a beleza dele até o olhar deste se direcionar para si.

— Então, o que aconteceu? 

— Eu tinha reservado uma mesa naquele restaurante que você adora, mas graças à nevasca, ele não vai funcionar, então cancelaram a reserva.

Kyungsoo se levantou, vindo em sua direção, e tocou suas bochechas geladas; fazendo com as duas mãos um carinho para aquecer elas e fazendo-o olhar nos seus olhos.

— É uma pena, meu amor, eu sinto muito.

— Me desculpa — Baekhyun disse em um fio de voz.

— Por que você tá pedindo desculpas, anjo?

Os dedos de Kyungsoo acariciavam as bochechas do advogado em movimentos circulares fazendo ele fechar os olhos e aproveitar o carinho.

— Hoje está sendo um desastre total, eu não consigo fazer nada direito, me desculpe de verdade.

— Não diga isso! Não é verdade — Kyungsoo o repreendeu. — Você não tem culpa de nada e o dia também não acabou, além de ainda ser véspera de natal... ou seja, você não pode dizer que é o pior Natal de todos sendo que ainda não é Natal.

— Mas Soo, eu sou tão azarado que nem sei por que eu tento.

— Mas nada, meu amor, você é o melhor de todos. Você sabe que eu te amo desse jeitinho então nem ouse dizer coisas assim, a gente pode fazer alguma coisa rápida para comer e aproveitar todas as porcarias especiais de Natal que estão passando na tv juntos — Kyungsoo o consolou, fazendo Baekhyun sorrir. Como sempre Kyungsoo dava um jeito em tudo, o Byun concluiu ao abraçar a cintura dele, fungando no pescoço alvo. — Ainda podemos ter uma ótima véspera, não se preo-

Antes que o Do pudesse terminar sua frase, as luzes do apartamento se apagaram.

Um apagão. 

Realmente Baekhyun era um fodido de um azarado.

— Nem ferrando, só pode ser brincadeira…

Kyungsoo suspirou e pensou, em silêncio, que realmente o destino não estava do lado de seu namorado naquele dia. Ele viu os olhinhos do Byun se encherem d'água e imediatamente fez um carinho na cabeça dele, tentando confortá-lo. 

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Baek

— Não! Não vai! Esse dia tá sendo um desastre, nada tá dando certo e eu tô começando a achar que o universo tem alguma coisa contra mim. — Ele bateu o pé, cruzou os braços e fez um bico adorável. O biólogo às vezes desconfiava que a mentalidade do advogado realmente era igual a de uma criança. — Será que atirei pedra na cruz ou, pior, dancei macarena de salto alto na frente dela? Não é possível isso!

Kyungsoo gargalhou, achando que o namorado era uma verdadeira peça. Ele era muito animado, expressivo, e era quase inevitável identificar tudo o que Baekhyun pensava ou sentia. Já ele era totalmente o oposto; não era tão bom em se expressar e tinha muita dificuldade em dar palavras de apoio, por isso que, depois de ver a chateação do Hyun, ele apenas sorriu e o abraçou bem forte. 

Contudo, mesmo sem nenhuma palavra, o advogado sabia que aquilo significava que tudo iria ficar bem, mesmo que tudo parecesse bem ruim naquele momento.

— Isso não importa, a coisa mais importante pra eu ter um natal perfeito tá aqui.

— Sério, e o que é?

— Claro que é você, meu amor — Kyungsoo declarou, nunca falhando em deixar o Byun igual um bobo apaixonado com aquelas simples palavras. — Vou procurar umas velas e ver se tem comida na gelificação. Por que você não vai lá em cima e se troca? — sugeriu em um tom carinhoso.

— Tá, mas o que a gente vai fazer no escuro?

Kyungsoo olhou para o namorado durante alguns segundos, parecendo bem sugestivo.

— Credo, garoto! Vou te levar pra igreja.

🎁

Pizza.

Quem diria que o seu Natal Perfeito e meticulosamente planejado iria na verdade terminar com ele e Kyungsoo jogados na sala, comendo pizza e brincando de Adivinha Quem Sou Eu? Essa era a situação deles naquele momento. Claro que não era exatamente a coisa mais perfeita do mundo e que estava bem longe de ser O Natal Perfeito que ele tinha planejado passo por passo, entretanto, o advogado admitia que estava sendo bem divertido passar aquele tempo totalmente casual com o namorado. Sem se preocupar com lembranças ruins que poderiam assolar o coraçãozinho do seu amado naquela noite, pois ele estava tão distraído com o momento familiar dos dois que tinha até se esquecido da data.

— Eu sei voar?

— Não, Baek.

— Droga, é você agora.

— Eu sou humano, eu sou famoso, eu sou um ator que esteve em um filme ou série da Disney?

— Sim, um bem gostoso aliás.

— Agora não sei se você tá falando do Zac Efron ou do Corbin Bleu.

— Pode ser a Ashley Tisdale também.

— Argh, jogar com você é tão chato.

— Por quê?

— Você é muito fácil de ler quando tá jogando isso e praticamente falou que é do High School Musical, então eu tenho certeza que é a Vanessa Hudgens.

— Como você-

Kyungsoo de ombros, rindo da cara surpresa de Baekhyun.

— Espero não ser assim no trabalho.

— Não, meu amor, no trabalho você é perfeito, tipo o melhor advogado do mundo, eu acertei porque você só sabe o nome desses quatro atores.

Baekhyun aceitou de bom grado o selinho em seus lábios.

— Tudo Bem, minha vez.

— Duvido você acertar, Baek.

— Eu vou conseguir, eu não sou humano, não sou animal e não sei voar ... então eu sou um objeto?

— Sim.

— Eu sou uma caneta!

— Não.

— Eu sou um caderno?

— Não.

— Uma mesa?

— Não.

— Tem aqui em casa?

— Até onde eu sei… não.

— Eu sou uma camisinha!

Byun podia jurar que o tapa que levou na perna doeria durante mais 2 semanas.

— Vai tomar no cu, Baekhyun.

— Não dá, já disse que a camisinha acabou.

— Cala a boca! Vamos logo terminar isso.

— Mas a gente precisa de...

— Byun, vamos!

Baekhyun suspirou, olhando ao redor da casa. Tudo bem, ele admitia que ele era péssimo naquilo.

— Tá bom, desisto, o que eu era?

Kyungsoo ficou olhando para o namorado um pouco receoso, antes de dar de ombros e responder a pergunta:

— Um anel de noivado.

Tão rápido quanto respondeu, ele levantou, recolhendo os pratos e os levando para a pia.

Baekhyun ficou parado ali, completamente sem reação.

— Kyungsoo, espera um pouquinho… volta aqui.

Qual era a probabilidade dele saber do pedido de casamento? Na verdade, se Baekhyun fosse pensar, a probabilidade era bem grande já que ele era bem bagunceiro e deixava tudo espalhado por aí. É claro que ele não havia deixado as alianças jogadas, porém era Kyungsoo quem arrumava as suas coisas e era bem provável que ele tivesse visto.

— Kyungsoo?

— Fala, meu amor.

— Você por acaso mexeu na minha gaveta de cuecas nessas duas últimas semanas?

Kyungsoo, que estava colocando sorvete em duas taças, parou por um momento; encarando o namorado de forma confusa. Baekhyun sabia que aquela pergunta havia soado estranha.

— Que pergunta mais específica, meu amor. Tem alguma coisa que você está me escondendo?

— Não, claro que não.

Kyungsoo parecia desconfiado. Deveria Baekhyun fazer logo o pedido? Mas caramba, seria o pedido mais anti romântico da história dos pedidos… No entanto, os dois já estavam juntos há muito tempo, não era como se aquilo fosse mudar tudo. Na verdade, além dos status de relacionamento no Facebook, a única coisa que mudaria seria a aliança e a posição dela. E também, vai lá saber o que mais poderia dar errado naquela noite...

— Soo, na verdade tem uma coisa que preciso falar pra você.

— Pode falar.

— Eu não queria fazer isso aqui na cozinha do nosso apartamento enquanto você serve cobertura de sorvete sabor chocolate, mas…

Kyungsoo tirou a colher da boca, largando-a na pia, e olhou para o namorado um pouco confuso — mesmo que seus olhos brilhassem em expectativa.

— Mas? — pressionou.

— Mas nossa relação é assim, não é? Completamente casual, sem regras ou clichês, é apenas eu e você, e sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser. Eu queria te surpreender com algo incrível e inesquecível, queria te dar O Melhor Natal de todos, mas não consegui porque tudo deu errado, e agora eu tô aqui na nossa cozinha, fazendo isso da forma mais sem graça que podia existir...

— Baekhyun, você sabe que eu não preciso disso tudo, eu não preciso de nada disso para ter o melhor natal do mundo ou melhor pedi- — interrompeu-se, sabendo que estava prestes a estragar a surpresa não muito secreta. — Enfim, eu não preciso de nada disso se eu tiver você comigo sempre, do jeito que a nossa relação é.

— Eu sei, mas você sabe como eu sou um pouco exagerado.

— É, eu sei, e é por isso que eu te amo.

Era verdade, Baekhyun sempre foi assim, um pouco exagerado, sempre criando uma enorme expectativa para tudo que ele fosse fazer, mesmo sendo um azarado do caralho. E Kyungsoo se amarrava nisso, o que ele podia fazer se achava a insistência do Byun muito sexy? Quem diria depois de tantos encontros fracassados, ele iria realmente conquistar o coração dele?

— Kyungsoo, eu te amo tanto.

Eles se abraçaram, e ficaram daquele jeito durante um tempo. Byun adorava o cheiro de Kyungsoo, para ele era simplesmente o melhor cheiro de todos; já o Do amava o toque quente de Baekhyun por todo seu corpo, enquanto deixava beijos e rastros por seu pescoço.

— Eu sei que você já sabe onde eu quero chegar…

— É, eu sei sim.

— Mas qual é eu... já preparei um discurso. Modéstia à parte, um discurso muito romântico.

— Então faça seu discurso, meu querido Don Juan.

— Já que insiste… — Baekhyun grudou o olhar nos olhos que tanto amava. — Nossa relação é ótima, excelente na verdade, eu sinto que te amo de uma forma diferente, uma forma muito mais intensa que antes agora. Existem muitas coisas a mais, nós aprendemos a amar e respeitar um ao outro e criamos um laço maior do que um namoro. Kyungsoo, eu estive pensando sobre isso há um bom tempo e bem... eu já não sei mais se te chamar só de namorado é o suficiente para expressar todo o meu amor por você e eu quero ser mais do que isso pra você. Pode parecer meio egoísta da minha parte, mas eu realmente quero mudar esse status de relacionamento, mesmo isso não mude quase nada entre nós porque sabe a gente já é quase casado, só falta um pouquinho mais. E é esse pouquinho mais que eu quero… Enfim, eu tô um pouco nervoso.

— Só diz logo, por favor, sua demora tá me matando de nervosismo.

— Tão apressado… — Byun deixou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Kyungsoo e se ajoelhou. — Do Kyungsoo, você me aceita como seu companheiro para sempre? Aceita ser o futuro Byun Kyungsoo? Você aceita se casar comigo?

— Pelos céus, é claro que eu aceito!! — Kyungsoo se jogou nos braços de Baekhyun, que ainda estava ajoelhado. — E meu amor, eu acho que Do Baekhyun fica muito melhor.

— Na verdade, os dois ficam horríveis, acho melhor deixar como está.

— Com certeza, agora um beijo.

— Um beijo, é?

Kyungsoo se inclinou sobre Baekhyun, esse que sem perda de tempo foi em direção a ele. O choque dos lábios quentes em seus lábios frios fez o Do suspirar de forma prazerosa, e só os céus e o Byun sabiam o quanto aquilo fazia ele perder a cabeça. Mas sem ficar para trás, ele começou a puxar o cabelo de Baekhyun com uma mão enquanto a outra, agora já dentro da camiseta dele, se atrevia a deixar marcas e arranhões pelas costas dele.

Os lábios se chocavam em um beijo desesperado, impaciente e, principalmente, cheio de desejo; e dois acham simplesmente incrível que mesmo depois de anos, os beijos e carícias ainda continuavam únicos, com uma nova surpresa todo dia; como se a cada dia um novo lado deles fosse explorado. Quando o joelho de Kyungsoo pressionou um pouco abaixo da barriga de Baekhyun, o Byun entrou em alerta, uma vez que as coisas estavam se animando demais. 

Não o entendam mal, ele adorava sexo comemorativo, mas havia um pequeno problema, então tratou logo de desfazer os beijos, embora Kyungsoo não tivesse ficado muito feliz com isso.

— O que foi, Baekhyun? — o Do perguntou meio irritadiço.

— Eu não sei se você lembra, mas a gente tem um probleminha...

— Que problema? Você não quer?

— Não, imagina, você sabe que eu amo fazer isso, principalmente em momentos como esse, mas…

— Mas?

— Os preservativos acabaram.

— Vai se ferrar, Baekhyun.

— O quê? A culpa não é só minha que a nossa vida sexual é muito agitada.

— Eu não sei se encher um monte de camisinhas com água só pra fazer guerrinha de "balão" conte como vida sexual — Kyungsoo retrucou irônico.

— Tá dizendo que o fato da gente não estar transando agora é minha culpa?

— Sim.

Baekhyun podia ser um pouco infantil, de uma boa forma, às vezes. Era um tremendo de um azarado que vivia no mundo da lua? Sim, com certeza, mas ele também era muito esforçado e dedicado, sempre dava o melhor de si em tudo… Porém, isso não anulava os fatos e, bem, o que Kyungsoo podia fazer? Aquele era o jeitinho do, agora, noivo e ele amava tudo aquilo, cada pedaço. Com o tempo, ele iria fazer Baekhyun perceber que tudo que Kyungsoo precisava era dele.

Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos, tentando ver algo atrás de Baekhyun, provavelmente o relógio, e depois sorriu da forma mais linda do mundo.

— E Baekhyun...

— O que foi? — Baekhyun perguntou, ainda meio mofino.

— Feliz Natal, o melhor natal de todos — Kyungsoo desejou, desfazendo o biquinho do Byun com um beijo no canto dos lábios.

Baekhyun sorriu, esquecendo completamente qualquer birrinha, e respondeu carinhoso:

— Feliz Natal, o melhor de todos.

No fim, por mais que tudo mudasse, eles não mudariam. Iriam continuar sempre sendo os mesmos, um ao lado do outro.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
